


Moments in Time

by LadyDeb



Series: Worlds Apart [9]
Category: Torchwood, Transformers, Transformers (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jack behaving as a young cadet when meeting Optimus, Rhys has his world upside down when he meets an Autobot, events of Transformers as seen through the eyes of Torchwood characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDeb/pseuds/LadyDeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events of 'Transformers' plays out through the eyes of Torchwood, their family members. . .and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bring the Rain!

**Author's Note:**

> This will actually be a short story (for me, at least), covering events of the first Transformers movie through the eyes of Torchwood members and certain individuals in their families. Just like before, it will not be a retelling of the movie. If you haven’t seen the movie, you may need to watch it at some point, although I’ve tried to make the story easy to follow even without seeing it. The chapters will not be in chronological order for the most part. And the next story sees the arrival of Ianto.

Disclaimer:  Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Suzie Costello, Rhys Williams, and Toshiko Sato do not belong to me, nor does the concept of Torchwood.  They are the property of BBC, Starz, and Russell T. Davies.  John Keller, Scorponok, Cliffjumper, Mikaela Banes, Agent Tom Banacek, Agent Simmons, Rodimus Prime/Hot Rod, Sam Witwicky, Megatron, Captain Will Lennox, Sergeant Robert Epps and Optimus Prime also do not belong to me.  They belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay.  The Keller ladies (including Corey) and Lily Banes, on the other hand, do belong to me.  I don’t mind if you borrow them ... just ask first, give credit where credit is due, and return them to me alive, intact and more or less unscathed.  (collapses, gasping for breath)

 

 

May 1995

West Virginia

 

An onlooker first arriving in the American Torchwood lair could have been forgiven if they assumed the four members of Torchwood (plus one spouse and one child) were watching a movie.  They were all staring at a vidscreen, on which several soldiers and some villagers somewhere in the Middle East were battling a large robotic insectoid.  Sand was kicked up and men danced out of the way, yelling instructions and warnings to each other.  It was an easy mistake to make. . .but it was no movie.  It was all too real. 

“What ... the ... _hell_... is that?” Owen Harper snarled, staring at the vidscreen over Toshiko Sato’s shoulder.  A few hours earlier, after seeing a press conference held by Secretary of Defense John Keller regarding an attack against a SOCCENT base in Qatar, Owen’s boss told them to monitor all communications in that part of the world.  He seemed. . .anxious, and that wasn’t like Jack at all.  And then, two minutes earlier, Tosh called out that she had something.  They all ran to her side. . .to see this.  And Owen noted that no one answered him, no one had any idea of what was attacking the American soldiers and residents of a small village.

“I can’t be sure, Owen, not without seeing more,” Jack Harkness answered quietly.  Owen’s boss stood behind them all, his three year old daughter cradled against his chest while he held his wife Lacey’s hand.  Or was she holding his hand?  And more worrying to Owen, Jack looked ... concerned.  There wasn’t a hint of mischief or flirting in Jack’s expression.  In fact, the other man’s blue eyes were focused on the screen, and he asked, “Tosh, can you clear up the picture?”  As ever, Tosh was working to do just that, before Jack even finished speaking.

“Lacey, did your dad say anything about this the last time you talked to him?” Suzie Costello asked softly, taking up position beside her friend, reaching for Lacey’s free hand.  Lacey Keller Harkness, the daughter of the aforementioned Secretary of Defense, shook her head, her eyes never leaving the screen as well.  Owen debated for a moment about whether he believed her or not, and then decided that he had no reason not to believe her.  At least for now.

“No. . .no, he’s been settling into his new position as Secretary of Defense, and. . .no.  No, he hasn’t said anything.  I’ve heard more about things from Mama than I have from Dad, and she isn’t telling me anything new,” she replied.  Everyone looked at her expectantly, and Lacey added, shrugging, “She hates DC.  Always has.  Agrees with Tosh. . .it’s a nice place to visit, but she has no desire to live there.”  Owen rolled his eyes.  He didn’t understand Tosh or Corinna Keller.  Sure, DC was crowded, but it was a city.  You _expected_ that from a city.

“I’m betting that he didn’t say anything, because he didn’t _know_ anything.  He would have no way of knowing, but that’s Scorponok,” Jack observed quietly, and his hushed tone made Owen even more nervous.  He worried when Jack got quiet.  It tended to be a Very Bad Sign.  His boss continued, “You wouldn’t have any way of knowing about this, Lace, since you were away at school at the time, but I told your dad and the others about the ‘Bots once.  Remember hearing about the rescue from Bolivia?  That rescue took place because I got myself caught while trying to help a ‘Bot escape.  Scorponok isn’t a ‘Bot, but he or it is the same species as Cliffjumper.  I’d heard of Scorponok, but I’d never seen him until now.”

Now that Jack mentioned it, Owen could tell that the ... was that a robot?  Either way, it was shaped like a scorpion ... and ... holy shit, that was sodding wicked!  And no, Owen didn’t mean that as a compliment to the immense thing currently menacing members of Owen’s own species.  Tosh asked almost tentatively, “Jack?  There was just a transmission from the soldiers on the ground to the Pentagon.  They’re asking them to ‘ _bring the rain_.’  Do you have any idea what that means?”  _Bring the rain_?  Owen rolled his eyes, on the verge of making a snide remark, but Suzie caught his eye and shook her head very slowly.  He rolled his eyes again, this time at Suzie’s over-protectiveness.  Owen was no soldier, but he could make a pretty good guess.

Jack smiled slightly, a smile that never truly reached his eyes, and replied, “You’ll find out in a minute, Toshiko.  Watch.”  All right, _that_ didn’t sound especially promising to Owen.  However, Torchwood, plus Jack’s wife and daughter, watched in silence as the giant robotic scorpion was targeted and pounded, before escaping into the sand once more.  But it left a parting gift for the soldiers it was trying to kill. . .a piece of its tail.  Literally.  Owen half-expected Jack to make an innuendo about the relic left behind, but his boss was focused on the issue at hand.  Jack murmured, “Oh, very good.  That’ll help us considerably.  Lacey, is your mobile on?”  His question to his wife surprised everyone, but the brunette nodded and Jack continued, “Good.  I have a feeling your father may try to call, and I want the lines open.”

“Is this it, then?” Lacey asked very softly.  Jack turned to look at her more fully, still holding Corey protectively against his chest, and Lacey continued, voicing the question that Owen was pretty sure they were all thinking, “Is this where everything changes, as you’ve always said?”  There was a moment’s hesitation, and then Jack slowly shook his head.  And that scared Owen more than anything.  Whatever was coming was most likely even bigger than this, and this scared the hell out of Owen.  Lacey sighed very quietly, and then straightened her shoulders, continuing, “All right then.  That means we still have work to do.”

“Ye-up.  Suzie, I know you’re fascinated by that glove that Cardiff sent over, but I _really_ need you focused on this,” Jack told Suzie.  She didn’t look happy, but nodded her assent.  That was in the last batch of ‘what the hell is this’ shipment which came from Jack’s former location.  Suzie picked up it and now they couldn’t get her away from it.  It was starting to worry both Jack and Lacey, Owen knew. For that matter, it was starting to worry Owen.  Yes, they were sleeping together and no, he didn’t love her, but he did care for her.  At least, as much as he could bring himself to care for anyone.

“I’ll continue to monitor the transmissions from the Pentagon,” Tosh volunteered.  She hesitated, but added, “Lacey, I’m sure your father is fine.  I admit I don’t know him very well, but he seems to be a very resourceful man.”  That won a smile from Lacey.  She squeezed Tosh’s shoulder appreciatively, before taking Corey from Jack’s arms and heading out of the room.  Tosh spared her one last look, before returning her attention to her computers.  Suzie sat down beside her, and Owen looked at Jack expectantly. 

“Just be ready, Owen,” was all his boss would say quietly, “depending on how things fall into place, I may need you to come with me to Washington.  Make sure you have everything you need.”  The young doctor nodded, biting back any sarcastic remark he might have made.  He thought about the soldiers who just fought off a giant alien, robotic scorpion and wondered how many of them would survive the coming days.  And, he realized, he was incredibly glad that he was here, rather than there.  Owen wasn’t a coward, but he knew his limitations.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

It was too long since he left the Boe, and even longer since the afternoons he spent sitting on the foot of the Prime whom he knew, Rodimus Prime.  Roddy, as he encouraged the child Jack to call him, was the sparkling (son) of the great ‘Bot leader, Optimus Prime.  And just like his majestic father, he loved humans.  It was always ‘humans,’ never ‘squishies.’  He would tell Jack stories of his father and brother, and of his younger sister Sunburst, whose first incarnation died at the hands of their uncle Megatron.  She was later reborn, and Roddy always promised to tell him that story one day.  But one day never came and after he was ten years old, Jack never saw Roddy or the other ‘Bots again.  At least, not until he encountered Cliffjumper years earlier.

Not for the first time, Jack wished he thought to write those stories down ... but where before it was to preserve his memories of those cherished friends, his desire was now to find a strategic advantage.  Scorponok, according to Roddy’s stories, was among his father’s opponents during the Great Cybertronian War, along with Roddy’s own uncle Megatron.  But did Roddy ever mention the actual name of the planet where the civil war came to an end?  The name, no.  No, he only ever referred to it as ‘the planet of the Primes.’  At the time, he thought Roddy meant it was Cybertron, but now, as an adult, it didn’t make sense.  Roddy spoke of his home planet of Cybertron clearly, plainly, without any reservations ... and not with the same reverence or love he used when he spoke of the ‘planet of the Primes.’

So was it possible, that with both factions now on Earth, that it would be that conflict which changed everything?  Jack didn’t think so. . .thus, his response to Lacey. . .but he was wrong before.  His thoughts turned next to Cliffjumper.  Was he still functioning?  Did he know that other Cybertronians were on the planet now?  And just why were they here?  It really wasn’t a surprise when Lacey appeared in the doorway to his office, saying softly, “My cell is on, and I’ve called Mama to let her know that things might get. . .interesting.  Don’t worry, I didn’t tell her anything classified.”  What went unsaid was that Lacey knew very little that was classified.  Not for Torchwood’s protection or his own, but for hers.  They both preferred it that way. 

Jack held his hand out to her, pulling her onto his lap once her fingers intertwined with his, and answered, “I know you better than that.  Think I shocked Owen when I didn’t take the bait with that piece Scorponok left behind?”  Lacey snickered as she made herself comfortable. . .which, for some reason, always involved a great deal of squirming, usually at the worst. . .  _Oh_.  Jack’s breath caught as his wife’s bum brushed across some particularly sensitive strategic spots.  Oh, she was doing that deliberately.  He growled, conveniently ignoring all the times when he did the same to her, if not worse, “You do realize that I have ways of making you pay, Alexandra?”

“But I made you smile,” she guilelessly pointed out, before settling and continuing, “As to Owen, I think you seriously wrong-footed him.  He’s come to expect certain things from you, and for you to miss such an obvious innuendo?  I think he’s worried now.  Not that this is a bad thing, mind you.”  Her hand slid up his back to massage the nape of his neck and Jack allowed his head to fall against her shoulder.  She murmured, “Maybe this is the first contact that changes everything.  Maybe it isn’t.  Maybe Torchwood is ready and maybe not.  But you can take comfort in one thing, Jack.”  He lifted his eyes to meet his wife’s dark eyes, and Lacey added, “This is happening in our backyard, so Yvonne Hartman and her thugs can’t get involved.”

“She wasn’t always like that, or so Alex said,” Jack mused quietly, finally able to say his friend’s name without the now-familiar ache.  But he smiled at his wife and said, “You’re right.”  Technically speaking, since Torchwood was an institute of the British Crown, it was still British territory.  Thus, even their base here in West Virginia counted as a small patch of Britain, like the British embassy.  However, Lacey’s point held true.  His smile broadened and he repeated, “You’re absolutely right.  This is our turf and even if we can’t assist your father and those soldiers directly, we have other ways of helping.”

“Damn straight.  We’re Torchwood, after all.  And before you ask, Corey is with Tosh, ‘helping.’  Don’t ask me how a four year old can help a computer genius, but Tosh certainly seemed happy enough to have her assistance,” Lacey replied.  ‘ _We’re Torchwood_.’  Jack hadn’t wanted his wife involved in the institute at all, and he wanted it even less when Lacey became pregnant with Corey.  But things never worked out as you planned, and since they weren’t near the Rift, Lacey and Corey weren’t as in as much danger.  Torchwood was still plenty dangerous. . .he only had to remember the previous year, when his team went up against that cross between Boba Fett and the Predator again.  At least this time the worst he got out of it was a dislocated shoulder.

And he still didn’t know what species it was…but where the original was a bounty hunter, the last one was a soldier.  It kept repeating its rank and serial number and mission when Jack questioned him/it/whatever. . .and that mission wasn’t supposed to be on Earth.  Although, it did seem surprised when Jack translated Lacey’s observations about the bounty hunter she killed years earlier.  Working together, Jack and Tosh got their soldier’s teleporter functional again.  He/it bowed to them both and knelt to Lacey (surprising the hell out of her), and Jack could only hope that would lead to a more congenial third encounter with that species.

For now, he said only, “I think Corey doesn’t allow Tosh to work too hard, and she seems to be the only person who can lure Suzie away from that damn gauntlet.  That thing is starting to worry me, Lacey.  When Suzie first started researching it, I thought it might yield something useful.  But she’s starting to get more obsessed with it and more determined to figure out its secrets, and I’m finding that the idea of bringing someone back from the dead, even to find murderers. . .”  He let his voice trail off.

“I know,” she said quietly, “I’m keeping an eye on her, too.  Suzie’s a grown woman, and I’m afraid that if you try to limit her exposure to that thing or take it away from her, she’ll grow more determined to get it back.  I don’t know, Jack, it seems like either way we go, we’re screwed.”  Yeah, his sentiments exactly.  Lacey’s hand on his cheek brought his attention back to her and she said very seriously, “But I can tell you this.  Suzie Costello is my best friend, aside from you, and I will _not_ let some godforsaken gauntlet take my best friend away from me without a fight.”

“Between you and that gauntlet, I’ll bet on you every time.  You, my lovely, are a _very_ formidable woman.  Learned most of it from your mother,” Jack told his wife.  She grinned at him cheekily and he stole a kiss.  For a few precious moments, he simply held his wife, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and treasuring the sensation of her breath against his skin, as well as her weight across his thighs.  He whispered, feeling her shiver, “Even if this isn’t where everything changes, the ‘Bots being on Earth will change things.  And we still have to be ready.”  Her grasp on him tightened.

“Bring it on,” she murmured, “I’m a military wife, Jack, I knew what I was getting into when I married you.  Might have gotten a bit more than I bargained for, but like I told you before, that would have been true, regardless of whom I married.”  Yes, she did say that, and she was right.  But he was a bit more of a handful than most men (or women, come to that), and he reminded her of that.  She snickered and replied, “Yeah, well, you remind me of that every single night.”

That provoked a surprised laugh from him.  She laughed as well, telling him, “I’ve learned quite a lot from my gorgeous husband.”  Yes. . .yes, she did.  He learned from her as well.  Lacey kissed his forehead, murmuring, “And right now, my gorgeous husband has work to do.  We both do.  So I’ll let you do your job, and I’ll do mine.  But we will be continuing this ... conversation tonight, after the kids are in bed.”  Jack laughed at that, as he was meant to, then Lacey slid from his lap ... dammit, she did that on purpose!  The extra little swing of her hips told Jack she did indeed, as did the grin she tossed over her shoulder.  However, once he appreciated the view of his wife’s departing backside, Jack did turn his attention back to the piles of paperwork on his desk.

The twenty-first century was when everything changed.  And Jack would do _everything_ within his power to make sure they were ready.

 

TBC

 


	2. Bonds:  Jack and Mikaela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Mission City, Mikaela Banes is hit with a shocking revelation about her family ... one that leads her to Captain Jack Harkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It isn’t often that I create a familial bond between a character I’m largely indifferent to (Mikaela) and one whom I adore (Jack), but between Mikaela’s coloring (the dark hair and blue eyes) and her skills as a mechanic, it just fit ... especially since, according to some sources, Mikaela’s father is named ‘Jackson.’ And apologies for the schmaltz, but for some oddball reason (because Mikaela really isn’t like that), she insisted on it. Oh, and fair warning: some light smut during the last section. Because I wanted to include it.

June 2005

Tranquility, NV

 

There were, Lily Banes realized many years earlier, several kinds of secrets.  There were those you kept to protect yourself, while lying to yourself that it was for the protection of others.  There were secrets you kept, to genuinely protect others.  There were benign secrets and malevolent secrets. And this secret?  She had no idea which kind of secret this was, aside from the kind that she could keep no longer.  Not when Mikaela daily showed more and more signs of being like her grandfather, not when she was more like the man whom Lily Banes once loved than the child who came of that brief union.  Not when her former lover himself gave his blessing to tell both their son and their granddaughter when she saw fit.  As Lily waited for her granddaughter to come home from her most recent date with that Witwicky boy, she tried to think of the best way to broach the subject with the girl.  Mikaela was happy, happier than Lily had seen in so long.  Lily didn’t care for her granddaughter’s new boyfriend, but he was still far better than that loathsome Brent or Kent or whatever his name was.

Lily gently stroked the picture of her former lover, thinking of his past and how it took him so long to find someone to love him unconditionally and without reservation or ulterior motives.  And yes, she counted herself among those failures, when she couldn’t accept Jack without reservation.  She put an emotional price tag on her affection.  Why couldn’t Mikaela find someone like that, someone who was stronger than Lily herself?  Yes, the Witwicky boy was far better than the last man-child, but Lily couldn’t help feeling that he was still seeing a beautiful girl, rather than her Mikaela.   And ‘Kaela deserved better.  Lily feared that just like Lily herself, even Sam Witwicky wasn’t truly strong enough to love ‘Kaela as she deserved.

 The door all but imploded and Lily’s only granddaughter all but danced into the house, calling, “Hi, Gramma!  Oh, I had a wonderful time tonight!”  Lily called back a greeting and a ‘that’s lovely, dear,’ a little softer than Mikaela’s own greeting. . .and of course, that drew the girl’s attention, to say nothing of her concern.  Lily heard her granddaughter back-tracking and Mikaela asked, “You okay, Gramma?  What are you looking at?”  Lily held out her hand to her granddaughter, inviting her to sit beside her on the sofa.  Mikaela took the invitation and Lily’s hand, settling beside the older woman.

“That, my dear child, is your grandfather.  No, not Edward Banes, but a man I met before Edward asked me to marry him.  I had the sudden desire to get old pictures out.  I suppose an old woman is allowed her sentimental moments.  You look very much like him. . .in fact, you’re like him in so many ways.  You inherited much of his coloring, and both you and your father inherited his skill as a mechanic,” Lily murmured.  Mikaela inhaled a little, seeing the very handsome young man in the picture.  Lily smiled, seeing her granddaughter’s expression, and added, “You, and your father, were both named for him.  His name is Jack.  Captain Jack Harkness, and believe me, my beautiful Mikaela, this picture doesn’t do him justice.”

“He’s beautiful, Gramma ... I mean, very handsome,” Mikaela breathed, touching the young man’s face tenderly.  Lily laughed softly and Mikaela looked up at her grandmother, flushing a little, before admitting, “No, I was right the first time.  He’s beautiful.  Is it good, that I look like him?”  Lily frowned, wondering why her granddaughter would ask such a thing, and then she understood.  The girl feared that her grandfather/namesake was like Trent himself.  Nothing could be further from the truth.

“Oh, my ‘Kaela.  I hope you do grow up to be as compassionate and courageous as Jack.  No, sweetheart, I didn’t leave Jack because he hurt me.  I left Jack because I was a coward.  That’s a long story.  The truth is, ‘Kaela, it wasn’t mere sentimentality that led me to drag out old photo albums.  Jack and his wife are in Tranquility, meeting with your unusual new friends.  And. . .I was wondering if you would want to meet them,” Lily told her granddaughter.  Mikaela’s bright blue eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. 

The next part would be hard, but she wanted Mikaela to be prepared.  Lily took her granddaughter’s hand, saying softly, “There are a few things you need to know, darling.”  That endearment startled Mikaela, as it wasn’t often used.  But it got her attention.  Lily took a deep breath and said, “First. . .it’s been close to fifty years since I met your grandfather.  But he hasn’t aged.  He. . .he’s a very special man, my ‘Kaela.  And that’s why I left him.  Because I was too stupid and too selfish to let myself love a man who would still be young and beautiful when I was old and gray.”

“How ... how is that possible, Gramma?” Mikaela breathed, shaking her head.  But, Lily was relieved to note, it wasn’t in denial.  She was trying to wrap her mind around what Lily was telling her.  And the grandmother was amused when Mikaela asked the most obvious question for what a girl like her had just been through, inquiring, “Is he an alien?”  Lily very carefully did not smile, though the temptation was there.  As she said, for a girl who found herself in the middle of an alien civil war, it was a very sensible question. 

 “He’s human, mostly, though he’s not from Earth originally.  And ‘Jack Harkness’ isn’t his real name.  I’m not sure if he remembers what his real name is, any more.  He came to Earth a little over a hundred years ago.  And your grandfather. . .your wonderful, beautiful, impossible grandfather. . .is from three thousand years in the future,” Lily replied.  She steeled herself for the next statement, which would be by far the most difficult, and then said, “He. . .Mikaela, your grandfather can’t die.  That is, he dies, but he doesn’t stay dead.  And that’s why I left him.  I saw him die and come back to life.”

There were few things in her life that she was more ashamed of, but she couldn’t lie to Mikaela about this, not when she wasn’t sure how Jack would react to seeing her.  The girl stared at her in shock, and Lily continued, “I was pregnant with your father when I found out, maybe two or three months pregnant.  He. . .there was an accident, and your grandfather saved the lives of several people as part of the rescue, but he lost his own life.  And as thanks for enduring that pain, I called him a ‘monster’ and walked away from him.”

“Gramma ... I ... I mean ... why can’t he die?  Was it some kind of experiment gone wrong?” Mikaela asked.  Lily shook her head, fighting back tears.  How did she tell her granddaughter that Jack himself had no idea why he was immortal?  From the way Mikaela was looking at her now, it was clear that Jack’s granddaughter considered her the real monster.  And maybe she was right.  The girl choked out next, “Does it hurt when he dies and when he comes back?”  Lily nodded, remembering Jack’s description the last time they talked.  Like being dragged across broken glass.  Mikaela gasped, “How could you?”

“I was young, Mikaela, and I was afraid.  And the worst part of it was, I wasn’t the first person to turn on him because he couldn’t die.  It was almost as if he was expecting it.  I remember the resignation in his eyes, the weary acceptance.  I loved your grandfather, Mikaela, I did, but I wasn’t strong enough to accept him.  I couldn’t accept his immortality or that he would never age, and I couldn’t accept that he would love others.  I was selfish, Mikaela, so selfish, and you and your father and Edward all suffered for it.  Even as I married Edward, I was still in love with Jack,” Lily whispered.  There was a long silence, while both women mourned for what might have been and what could never be.

“Does he know that he’s going to meet us?” Mikaela finally asked and Lily nodded.  Yes, Jack contacted her through his father-in-law, Secretary of Defense John Keller.  Mikaela asked next, “Does he want to meet Dad or me?”  Again, Lily nodded, not wanting her granddaughter to know just how much Jack wanted to meet his son and/or his granddaughter.  She was still reeling from the contact which she had with the Secretary of Defense.  The Secretary of Defense called her, on behalf of a man whom they both loved.  Those were the exact words John Keller used, too.  ‘I’m calling you today on behalf of a man whom we both love.’

“Yes.  Yes, I spoke with Secretary of Defense Keller earlier today.  Jack. . .Jack is now married to his oldest daughter,” Lily replied.  Mikaela’s eyes widened and Lily explained, “I think. . .I think Mr. Keller saw something of Jack in you.  After the battle was over, he contacted Jack and his daughter, and asked if Jack ever knew me.  That’s how things started.  Jack. . .Jack is the head of an agency which deals with aliens.”  She prudently kept the fact that part of said agency reminded Lily rather strongly of the odious Sector Seven, who abducted her granddaughter.  Jack’s part of Torchwood wasn’t like that, and that was what was important.

However, it was on Mikaela’s mind.  She asked, her voice almost strangled with fear, “An agency?  That deals with aliens?  He’s not like Simmons, is he?”  Once again, Lily’s hatred of the annoying bureaucrat threatened to overwhelm her.  She wouldn’t have been so angry if he was simply doing his job.  No, he had to threaten her son and her granddaughter in the process, all so he could be right.  He was no different than that selfish bitch in London, the head of Torchwood One.  John Keller told Lily about her as well, along with his fears that Yvonne Hartman would unleash a horror on the Earth even worse than the Decepticons.

“No.  No, he’s not like Simmons.  He’s. . .he’s more like Secretary Keller or Optimus Prime or that nice young captain.  I don’t want you to think he’s perfect, Mikaela, because he deserves better than that.  But he’s a good man and he tries to do the right thing, no matter how hard it is,” Lily replied.  Mikaela relaxed a little, and Lily continued, “I’ll call him and let him know we’ll meet him tomorrow.  You don’t have any plans with Samuel after school, do you?”  Mikaela shook her head.

“No, we went to the look-out point with the Autobots tonight and I already told Sam that I needed to focus on my homework tomorrow.  Gramma. . .do you think my grandfather knew some of the Autobots?” the girl asked, her eyes shining.  In truth, Lily would be very surprised if her former lover didn’t know them, with the planets and times he visited.  She told her granddaughter as much, who nodded thoughtfully.  She asked next, probably a question which Lily should have expected sooner, “What should I call him, Gramma?  You said that he hasn’t aged, so he still looks like he’s thirty or so.  I can’t call him Grandfather, that’s just too weird!”

Lily couldn’t help laughing, but replied, “From what Jack said, your cousin Steven calls him ‘Uncle Jack,’ because he believes Jack is your Aunt’s brother.  But you?  I think you could get away with calling him by his name.”  Mikaela nodded thoughtfully, and Lily could just see the wheels working in her granddaughter’s mind.  It was yet another thing she inherited from Jack, along with her dark hair and blue eyes and mechanical skills.  Just like her grandfather, Lily could always tell when Mikaela’s brain was working furiously from her expression.  She worried briefly about how her granddaughter would react to threats or insults to her grandfather. . .the girl had a criminal record because she refused to turn against her father.  And from what Lily heard from others, she humiliated Simmons for threatening her father.  How would she react to threats against her newly-discovered grandfather?  Lily shuddered.  That could get ugly.

However, that ugliness was the last thing on Mikaela’s mind as she asked what was likely the thing that worried her most about the meeting with Jack, “What should I wear?  I mean, when we meet. . .when we meet Jack?  ‘Cause I’m not calling him ‘Uncle Jack,’ that’s just ridiculous!”  Lily simply hugged her granddaughter, because really, it didn’t matter to Jack how their granddaughter dressed.  However, it mattered to Mikaela. . .so, tonight, she would help the girl pick out a nice outfit.  Because really. . .just what did you wear to meet your immortal grandfather?  There really wasn’t a chapter written in etiquette books to deal with that.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

As soon as the bell rang the following afternoon, Mikaela Jacqueline Banes was out of her seat and heading for the door.  There was just enough time to kiss her new boyfriend and tell him that she would see him the following day.  She already told Sam that she couldn’t meet with him or the Autobots today, though she didn’t tell him why.  He already had trouble with her family (namely, her father being in jail). . .Mikaela didn’t want to imagine how he would react to the information that her grandfather was an immortal who couldn’t stand dead and didn’t age.  Noo, that wasn’t a conversation she really wanted to have at this stage in their relationship.

Her grandmother was waiting at the curb for her, smiling brightly.  Half of it was excitement, Mikaela believed, but a larger part of it was nerves.  Her grandmother was worried about seeing a man she loved once and probably still loved.  Even now, nearly twenty-four hours after learning about her father’s birth father, Mikaela couldn’t wrap her mind around the truths she learned the night before.  Her grandfather was an immortal who didn’t age.  He was at least a hundred years old, and maybe even two hundred.  Her grandmother was a little vague on that.  Given what Mikaela learned about her family, she supposed she really couldn’t blame Gramma for being vague about Captain Jack Harkness, about Mikaela’s grandfather.

Mikaela couldn’t imagine the things he saw and experienced ... as well as the people he lost.  She did some quick math in her head, realizing that he lived through both World Wars.  Did he fight in those wars?  Would he understand if she told him about what she experienced at Mission City, the mixture of terror and determination as she sat behind a building with a badly-injured Bumblebee before calling back to the Autobot, _I’ll drive, you shoot_ , praying they'd both survive?  Somehow, Mikaela was sure that he would understand as well as anyone who wasn’t actually there.

The Banes women didn’t talk much on the way to the park, where they were meeting Jack and his wife Lacey.  For some reason, it didn’t occur to Mikaela that her grandfather’s wife was a young woman until her grandmother mentioned, in a rather off-handed way, about Jack and Lacey’s daughter Corinna, who would be four the following month.  And, she remembered, her grandmother said last night that Jack was married to SecDef’s oldest daughter.  What was she like, Mikaela wondered, this woman who was married to a man three or four times her age, maybe more?  What was her grandfather like?  Well, yes, her grandmother told her a little, but Mikaela knew that people often had fonder memories of other people than was really deserved.  Was her grandfather really a good man, like her grandmother said?

On the other hand, while she learned that the Secretary of Defense could be ruthless when it came to defending his country and his people, he was also a good man.  She couldn’t imagine him allowing his daughter to marry a man who wasn’t good, much less being friends with him.  And didn’t he tell Gramma that he was approaching her on behalf of a man whom they both loved?  Oh, she was making herself nervous for no reason!  But Mikaela was nervous, and just how did someone react to having a grandfather who. . .

Who was quite possibly the most handsome man she’d ever seen.  As Gramma pulled the car to a stop and Mikaela got out, she heard Gramma breathe, “Jack.”  She saw him, too.  How could she not?  He was a tall, dark-haired man who looked to be somewhere between his mid-thirties and very, very, very early forties.  Mikaela knew from talking to her grandmother that he was over a hundred years.  And God, he was so beautiful!  Gramma murmured, “Still wearing a variation on that coat.  In some ways, he never changes.”

Mikaela didn’t answer.  She was staring at the beautiful man who helped to create her father.  He was smiling broadly as Gramma and Mikaela approached and Gramma called out, “Captain Jack Harkness.  Still the same.”  He laughed at that, and oh God, that smile!  Gramma shook her head, adding, “Dial down the smile just a touch, Jack, before Mikaela’s brain melts.  I’m Lily Banes, you must be Lacey.”  Lacey?  Huh?  Mikaela tore her eyes away from her grandfather, seeing a young woman at his side for the first time.  She seemed to be around the same age as Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps. . .late twenties or maybe early thirties?  Kinda cute, with dark hair and dark eyes.  Kind eyes.

“Lily.  Just as beautiful as I remember,” Mikaela’s grandfather observed, taking both of her grandmother’s hands and kissing her on the lips.  Nothing perfunctory about that kiss, oh no.  That was a kiss for a lover!  Mikaela blinked, especially when she saw her grandmother’s dazed expression.  Oookay.  She really wasn’t expecting that, and wasn’t her grandfather. . .?  That train of thought derailed as she felt a pair of eyes on her, and she turned her head, just enough to catch her grandfather’s gaze.  His eyes were blue.  Not the same shade of blue as her own, but they were blue, and they drank in every detail of her appearance.  They reflected reverence and love.  But he just met her, how could he love her?  Still, he breathed, “Mikaela.”

“Yes.  Mikaela Jacqueline Banes.  I. . .suggested her middle name to Jackson,” Gramma said quietly.  Jack’s fingers came up, the pads of his fingertips brushing lightly over her cheeks, and Gramma said in a stage whisper to Jack’s wife, “He’s being unusually quiet and well-behaved today.  Did you warn him before you left the hotel?”  Mikaela ignored her.  She was staring back at her grandfather.  Her grandfather.  How was possible for this young man to be her grandfather?  How was it possible for him to be over a hundred years old?

“I think he’s afraid of frightening her.  Dad didn’t tell us everything that happened at Mission City, just that Mikaela went through hell and was a bit of a heroine,” came the soft reply from Jack’s wife.  Mikaela registered those words, and realized she was right.  Jack was touching her as if he was afraid she would break.  But she wouldn’t.  She was stronger than that, she made it through the steel forge of battle and came out stronger on the other side.  But he wasn’t seeing the girl who drove through the battlefield of Mission City right now, the girl who guided the truck as Bumblebee fired his cannon.  He was seeing his granddaughter.  Mikaela’s right hand came up to cover her grandfather’s while her other went to his cheek.

“Jack,” she whispered, “not ‘Uncle Jack.’  And I can’t call you ‘grandfather,’ that would be too weird.  So you’re Jack, you’re my father’s father.  And no matter what I call you, you’re still my family.”  That was something she learned from Optimus.  Family was family, regardless of what you called each other.  Even if you didn’t call each other family, in those words.  She knew the majestic Autobot leader considered Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee and the late Jazz to be part of his family.  And there was a time when Megatron was his family, too.  Sam told her how Optimus called Megatron ‘brother’ as he stood above the other mech’s lifeless husk.

“Doesn’t matter what you call me, Mikaela, especially not in public,” Jack answered hoarsely.  Were there tears in his eyes?  Oh, God, there were!  With a soft cry, Mikaela slipped the hand which was cupping his cheek around to the nape of his neck and drew him forward, until she was holding him.  His arms slid around her body and Mikaela clung to him.  This man didn’t hug.  This was no hug.  It was an embrace and oh yes, there was a difference.  This man, her grandfather, could make her feel safe with his embrace.  And it didn’t matter if he truly couldn’t. Her grandfather could make her feel safe with his embrace, just as simply hearing Optimus Prime’s voice could make her feel safe. 

After an embrace that seemed to melt away the years Jack couldn’t be in her life (and now, Mikaela’s anger with her grandmother began to burn), he pulled back to look at her once more and whispered, “Oh, you’re beautiful.  You’re so beautiful.”  Mikaela gave a watery laugh, because right now, she didn’t feel beautiful.  She felt more like the Tranquility Water Works with the way she kept crying.  Jack released her, but just enough to hold his hand out.  Mikaela looked up to see her grandmother and Lacey being pulled into the embrace as well.  She couldn’t imagine what people must think of this odd little reunion, and found she really didn’t care, either.

Especially not after a slim arm wrapped around her back and Mikaela realized that her grandfather’s wife truly accepted her.  She wasn’t just putting a brave face on as she met her husband’s former lover and that same husband’s granddaughter, she truly accepted Mikaela as part of her family.  As if sensing that, Lacey whispered softly, “You’re my husband’s granddaughter, and he loves you.  You’re part of our family, part of my family, until you prove otherwise.”  And she didn’t mean ‘proved’ that Jack’s blood didn’t run in Mikaela’s veins.  The girl knew exactly what she meant.

“What do I call you?  ‘Cause there’s no way I’m calling you ‘granny’ and I can’t very well call you ‘Aunt Lacey’ if I don’t call Jack ‘Uncle Jack.’  That wouldn’t be right,” Mikaela observed, her voice muffled against her grandfather’s shoulder.  She felt Lacey’s huff of laughter and realized that just like her grandfather, this woman didn’t care what Mikaela called her.  A small hand moved from Mikaela’s lower back to between her shoulder blades, rubbing gently. 

“Mikaela, sweetheart, I have a sister who is the same age as you are or thereabouts.  It doesn’t matter to me, just as it doesn’t matter to Jack what you call him.  You’re family and you are _loved_ ,” Lacey whispered.  For a girl who had to hide so much of herself away from her boyfriends, from her teachers, from the people who called themselves her friends. . .those were heady words, and for the first time in Mikaela’s life, she didn’t have to pretend.  It just didn’t matter.  But what she said next might.

“I can’t tell my boyfriend about this, not yet.  He had a hard enough time finding out that Dad was in prison and that I had a record.  He’s okay with it now, but I. . .” Mikaela sniffed out.  She remembered the bridge, and Sam’s wide brown eyes, and her accusation, ‘ _when have you ever had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life_?’  It was a bit unfair, because Sam did have his problems, but he had two parents who loved each other and they loved him.  And. . .and now, she had Jack and Lacey, and a beautiful little aunt whom she hadn’t yet met (evidently, she was spending today and tonight with her namesake grandmother Corinna).  Because with Jack as her father, she couldn’t be anything but beautiful.  Jack was beautiful, Lacey was cute, and they were both loving people.  Her little aunt had to be beautiful as well.

And Jack said softly, “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not gonna hate you.  The truth is, I keep pretty quiet about my family, too.  It’s not about shame, it’s about protecting them and yourself.  If people don’t know about them, then they can’t be hurt.”  He fell silent for a moment, before adding, “That’s why your aunt Melissa is now known as ‘Alice,’ and why she’s had very little to do with me for the last twenty-five years.  Maybe it’s better that way.  Her mother always thought I was dangerous and she’s probably right.”

Dangerous.  The Autobots were dangerous, too.  As huge as they were, they were dangerous.  But she would rather stand with Optimus Prime and Bumblebee.  She stood a better chance of survival.  Maybe a slight chance, but any chance was better than no chance, which is what she had against the Decepticons alone.  She answered quietly, “It’s okay with me if you’re dangerous.  I’ve always had a soft spot for dangerous boys.”  Jack’s body shook with laughter, even as his arms tightened around her.

“Come along, then.  I think it’s time we all got to know each other,” Gramma said, speaking for the first time since Mikaela all but fell into her grandfather’s arms.  She sounded like she was impersonating the Tranquility Water Works as well.  And then, something incredibly unexpected happened once Mikaela (reluctantly) pulled away from her grandfather.  Gramma took Jack’s hand, while Lacey offered her arm to Mikaela.  She accepted and linked arms with her grandfather’s wife, quietly musing over the changes in her life, just in the last few months.  Two months ago, she was Trent DeMarco’s bimbo girlfriend.  Last month, she was Sam Witwicky’s new girlfriend, and one of the Autobots' newest friends and allies. And now?  Now, she was the Sam’s girlfriend and ally to the Autobots, but she was also the granddaughter of Captain Jack Harkness:  time traveler, war hero, con artist, protector, father, and husband.

Not bad.  Not bad at all.  And maybe, somewhere along the way, she’d learn more about who Mikaela Banes really was.  Over the course of the day, as Mikaela learned more about Jack, she came to realize that her grandmother was right.  Jack wasn’t perfect.  He didn’t claim to be, he didn’t strive to be.  But he was a good man, and even if he wasn’t always a nice man. . .he couldn’t afford to be.  And Mikaela was more than all right with that, ‘cause that was life.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

They ended up having dinner with Lily and Mikaela.  There were too many things that Lily wanted to tell him and Mikaela. . .Mikaela just listened, soaked up everything that was said, at each look and smile and expression that crossed their faces.  According to Lily, Mikaela was a pretty fair mechanic and even better, it was something she enjoyed doing.  And Lacey said not a word through most of the dinner, not even asking Mikaela about what she planned for the future.

At last, Mikaela was reminded that she had homework and reluctantly said good-bye.  Lacey quietly handed his granddaughter a card, saying softly that those were his and Lacey’s personal email addresses. . .and if by some misadventure, she lost them, she could always contact Lacey’s father.  She smiled then, and hugged Mikaela as if she really was Bronnie or Cissie.  Jack took his turn hugging Mikaela, before kissing Lily again, and then Lacey drove them back to the hotel.  She didn’t fully trust him to drive on the right hand side of the road, it seemed.  He reminded her of the thirty-five years he spent in the US before their marriage, and the most recent four years.  She responded by pointing out all the times he scared the hell out of her by driving on the left hand side of the road.  He threatened to make her pay for that, and she smirked at him.  She knew what that smirk did to him.  Probably why she did it.

That was fine.  In the car, Jack allowed his hands to wander over her body, making sure to keep his touch feather-light.  There were hitches in her breathing, but her hands remained steady on the steering wheel. . .except when they reached a red light when her right hand would leave the steering wheel to stroke his hip and thigh. He caught his breath. . .and noticed her wicked smile. Definitely pay for that.  And once they reached their hotel, Jack didn’t even bother waiting until they reached their room.  Once the lift doors closed, he turned to face Lacey and pinned her against the wall, kissing her breathless.  Promise kept.  Not that Lacey was simply passive. . . oh no.  Not his Lacey.  She was clinging to him and returning the kiss with interest, her fingers scrabbling for purchase in his greatcoat.  The lift dinged and Lacey breathed against his lips, making him shudder, “The room.  Get us to the room and you can have your wicked way with me.  Or I can have my wicked way with you.  Doesn’t matter.”

Jack had just enough time to agree before the doors slid open and he carried Lacey out, blithely ignoring the stares of the people who were heading into the lift.  She laughed softly, her hands still tangled in his greatcoat and her legs tight around his waist, her hips shifting against his in a way that made him catch his breath.  They only just made it to their room when Lacey moved a certain way against his body, and it was all Jack could do not to shove her into the wall right then and there.  But he wasn’t a boy any more, and he could exercise impulse control.

None of that stopped him from literally tossing her onto the bed once they were inside their room, dropping the key card on top of the ice box, and kicking the door closed behind him.  Lacey was propped up on her elbows, a playful smile on her lips as she motioned him forward with one finger.  Not that Jack needed any further encouragement.  He loomed over her, a hand on either side of her head as he lowered himself down. . .and as Lacey so often did, she took matters into her own hands.  Literally.  With a smile best described as devilish, she grabbed his braces and yanked him directly on top of her, her lips catching his in a kiss best described as searing.  Seeing his former lovers always did this.  It was almost as if she was reclaiming him from the past.  Not jealousy. . .just a reminder of the present.

Jack broke the kiss, mumbling as he caressed the side of her neck with his lips, “Do we have any additional plans, or can I spend the rest of the night ravishing my beautiful wife?”  Even as his mouth was ravishing her neck and her throat, his hands were already at her waist, exceedingly grateful to realize that her slacks had neither a zipper nor buttons, but simply elastic.  It made it that much easier to divest her of her trousers.  Her blouse was a simple button-down tunic, which meant he didn’t have to worry about getting it up, just over her shoulders, and oh, she wasn’t wearing a bra.  He spent the next few minutes showing her just how much he appreciated _that_.

“All. . . _oh God_. . .all night is. . . _oh_. . .I’m. . . _nguh_. . .yours.  Oh God, Jack!” she gasped as he worked his way down between her breasts, thoroughly exploring her entire body.  Jack would have smiled against her skin, but Lacey was quite finished being passive, thank you very much, and gave his braces another yank. . .this time to return his mouth to hers.  That didn’t stop his hands from roaming over her soft skin or easing off her underpants. . .much less bringing her to orgasm, all without taking off his own clothes.  She lay on the bed, boneless and exhausted, and Jack collapsed beside her, not even breathing hard.  _Promise kept_.  When he said as much, she simply laughed breathlessly. However, after several moments of catching her breath, she rolled onto her side, and then on top of him, saying, “Not fair.  You’re seriously over-dressed.”  Jack offered her a cheeky smile, something he knew for a fact would egg her on. . .that, and giving control back to her.  It worked.

With still wobbly arms, she pushed herself backward on his lap, observing, “I guess this means I get to undress you like a present ... or rather, unwrap you.”  She was as good as her word, sliding his braces from his shoulders and then unbuttoning his shirt. . .and he had to admit, seeing his naked wife undress him was incredibly sexy.  She. . .  Jack’s mind went blank as Lacey’s hands slid his undershirt up his torso, making sure she hit all of his sensitive spots, mouth and fingers working in tandem on his body.  She murmured, “This really has been stressful on you, sweetheart.  I’m so sorry.  I should have realized it sooner.” 

Jack didn’t bother answering. . .there wasn’t much point in denying that he’d been stressed ever since his father-in-law told him that his former lover was the grandmother of one of the youngsters caught in the maelstrom of Mission City.  As if that wasn’t enough, the young girl in question was Jack’s own granddaughter.  He wasn’t even given enough time to react to the knowledge that John approached Lily before his old friend told him that she wanted to meet him.  And then, all thought of Lily and Mikaela left his mind as Lacey began efficiently stripping off his trousers.  Every time Jack tried to help her, his hands were batted away and a caress along his cut lines turned his vision white. . . again.  But she didn’t stop there, touching and caressing and kissing him in ways she never had before until he was spent.    

When his ability to think coherently returned, he was under the sheets of the bed, head resting against his wife’s chest.  He mumbled, “Dirty trick.”  She laughed softly, kissing the back of his neck, her hand moving in slow, tender strokes across his back.  But she was right.  He couldn’t deny she was right.  Jack was more stressed than usual ever since he realized the ‘Bots were on earth and started remembering what he learned about the Cybertronian Civil War while he was growing up.  It never occurred to him that Cybertron had something to do with the ‘everything changing in the twenty-first century on Earth,’ because the planet where the civil war ended once and for all was always known as ‘the planet of the Primes.’  _Dirty trick, Roddy_ , he thought.

He doubted if that was the only thing which caused the change, but there was no doubt in Jack’s mind that was a large part of it.  And his granddaughter was already involved, not because she was his granddaughter, but because she knew the great-grandson of the man who discovered Megatron.  So maybe there was some teeth to Mikaela’s assertion that she was safer with him and with the Autobots than she was away from them.  The ‘Bots he knew on the Boe often repeated a saying they remembered from their Prime, ‘ _destiny rarely calls upon us at a time of our choosing_.’  If not that exact verbiage, then the sentiment was correct.

“You, my love, have absolutely no business complaining about dirty tricks when you made me orgasm without removing a stitch of your own clothing.  And need I remind you about last night?” Lacey asked.  Jack chuckled into her skin.  Oh yes.  Last night, they stayed at the hotel near Hoover Dam where her parents stayed at their delayed honeymoon. . .the very same hotel where Lacey herself was conceived and in the very same room.  She commented, “I still don’t know how you can be sure that bed was the one in which I was conceived.  That was almost thirty-two years ago.”

“Well, it probably isn’t the _same_ bed ... that, I admit, would be a little on the creepy side.  And I don’t imagine the same bed would have been nearly as comfortable as that one was,” Jack acknowledged, virtuously ignoring his wife’s muttered ‘ _a little_?’  He continued, “However, it was the same hotel and it was the same room.  Does it bother you, making love in the same room where you were conceived?”  He loved the idea when he came across the hotel whilst doing research for their trip to Nevada.

“Nope.  In fact, it’s a bit romantic, in a certain way.  Jack, you have your own ways of telling me that you love me.  And for you to go through the trouble to request that particular room, where I was conceived. . .where my life began?  Forget exotic locations, my husband took me back to the place where I literally began!  You gave me an incredible gift, Jack,” Lacey replied and Jack lifted his head to stare into her eyes.  She meant it.  She meant ever sodding word she said.  She beamed at him and said, “Mind you, this doesn’t get you off the hook to take me around the world.  We never got a proper honeymoon. . .we got married and then we were off to Cardiff for you to take up your new post.”

“Ah, and where would you like to go?  I’m guessing no place you’ve already been, which leaves out half of Europe.  And taking you to Croatia is out of the question. . .I’m afraid you might carry out your threat to geld Jadranko with a spoon,” Jack retorted, shuddering at the memory of that particular conversation.  Really, his wife scared him sometimes. . .even after nearly eight years of marriage, she was quite capable of surprising him, and sometimes even horrifying him.  He murmured, “I still can’t believe that the same girl who told me not to deny myself while she was pregnant with Corey wanted to geld Jadranko.”

“Believe it, darlin.’  One thing has nothing to do with the other,” was the cheerful reply.  He begged to differ, but knew that wouldn’t matter to Lacey, who continued, “and I’ve never told you how much it meant to me, that you didn’t take me up on that offer.  I know it couldn’t have been fun for you.”  Well, no. . .but there were times in the past when he went longer without sex, and while it wasn’t fun or comfortable, he still had Lacey as a cuddle partner during most of that time.  That alleviated much of the discomfort.  Besides, with each passing year, one night stands lost more and more of their appeal, even before he realized just how dear to him Lacey was.

That same Lacey said now, her voice serious, “But talk of our honeymoon and what I’ll do to Jadranko Zdravac if I ever get my hands on him can wait.  Right now, we’ll rest and maybe tomorrow, we’ll see Mikaela again. I don’t know what happened in Mission City, but Dad said she was incredibly brave.  Two words he doesn’t just bandy about.”   There was a long moment, then she asked slowly, “Jack, did whatever happen in Mission City. . .do your meetings with Uncle Drake’s college roommate Reggie have something to do with whatever did happen?”  Oooh, he warned John that Lacey would put that together.

“Yeah.  I can’t tell you much about what’s going on, but it has everything to do with Mission City,” Jack replied, shifting himself so that Lacey was curled against him.  He didn’t bother telling her that he couldn’t explain further.  She knew that, and to say so would have been to insult her intelligence.  They fell silent and Jack began combing his fingers through his wife’s hair, something that never failed to make her purr.  It wasn’t meant as a distraction, though it usually worked out that way.  However, something occurred to him and he asked a bit sleepily, “By the way, what was going on with Owen skirting around you and Suzie?”

Lacey actually giggled, sounding more like Mikaela’s age than her own thirty-one years, and replied, “Never you mind.  You have your secrets and I have mine.”  That woke Jack up more than cold water to his privates would have and he peered down at his wife.  She smirked up at him, adding, “Don’t worry, Jack, Suzie and I didn’t hurt Owen.  We didn’t even threaten to hurt him.  Suzie just mentioned while she was talking to Tosh about what I actually did to that bounty hunter.  Tosh giggled and observed to remind her never to hurt you, and Owen overheard them.  As I recall, he turned a rather interesting shade of green.  No big deal.”

“Uh-huh.  I married a very dangerous woman.  Probably one of the reasons I married you, because you are dangerous,” Jack observed.  Lacey just grinned up at him, kissed his chest, and settled back down beside him.  Oh yes.  He married a dangerous woman, his granddaughter ran toward danger, rather than away from it.  If John’s plans for a formal alliance between the Autobots and humanity went through, dangerous men and women would be needed.  John’s alliance didn’t have a name yet, but he wanted Torchwood involved.  The following day, while Mikaela was in school and Lacey was spending the day with her mother and their daughter, Jack would be meeting with the great Optimus Prime.

He couldn’t wait.

TBC


	3. From Sector Seven to NEST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Keller's perpective of the events of the movie, specifically his fears of what would have happened if Sector Seven got their grubby little paws on Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood versus Sector Seven. No, there won’t be a confrontation between the two agencies in this chapter, but there are hints of it. And in the next story, which sees Jack’s first meeting with Ianto (which goes pretty much the same way it did in Fragments), Sector Seven shows its Torchwood One side. As you can imagine, there are some rogue elements who, after the end of Transformers, are NOT happy about having their agency dissolved and their mandate taken away. Oh, and with regards to Simmons, he was Reggie for two years before he was re-named as Seymour in the second movie. Ergo, he remains Reggie.

Washington DC

May 2005

 

Ever since he met a hollow-eyed, exhausted, haunted Jack Harkness in 1965, John Keller was aware that there were many unexplained things beyond his comprehension and understanding.  He was given further proof of this in 1970, when he saw Jack die and come back to life for the first time.  And during the last few days, ever since the attack against the base in Qatar, even John’s admittedly broad perspective had widened further.  Even so, as he stared at the information provided to him by Tom Banacek from Sector Seven (the American government’s answer to Torchwood, it seemed), John felt very small and even more terrifying, very young.

As Banacek said, the beings that attacked the base in Qatar knocked out the communications.  He thought of the story Jack told him years earlier, after Mike Franks and Greg Easton rescued Jack from Bolivia.  This made John’s job harder on several fronts.  Not only was he unable to contact Rinna to reassure her that he was fine, but he couldn’t get in touch with his son-in-law, and Jack’s input would have been seriously welcome.  The man had been doing this for far longer than Sector Seven, and John trusted his instincts.  No phone, no cell phone, no email, no texts.  No nothing.  But there was no help for it, and there was work to be done.

The attack was coming.  Banacek believed it was coming, and John sensed he was right.  So his first order of business was to direct the military back to the States.  Normal forms of communication didn’t work. . .what about lower-tech forms of communication?  Yes, that was a possibility.  His mind worked feverishly after agreeing to accompany Banacek to Hoover Dam to see something he needed to see.  Hoover Dam.  He hadn’t been there since 1973.  A plane would take him to Nevada, and then a copter would take him to the Dam.

Banacek added softly, “We know about your son-in-law, Secretary Keller, and if it were possible, we’d bring him along.  Torchwood is something of a legend to Sector Seven.”  The tone was gentle, as if to reassure him that S7 would never try to hurt Jack.  God help ‘em.  John gave him a thin smile.  If Sector Seven ever tried to get their hands on Jack, they might succeed at first, but John had only to make one call to bring the rest of their old group back together again.  And then Sector Seven would wish they never heard of Torchwood, or Jack Harkness.  That was before Lacey got her hands on them.  Actually, never mind his daughter ... John’s _wife_ would do far worse than their daughter would. 

Just to drive the point home, John observed, “Then you know the story of how my daughter killed an alien bounty hunter ten years ago, an alien who meant to kill a college student at the university she was attending, as well as Jack himself.  Completely disintegrated his torso.”  He had the pleasure of seeing Tom Banacek swallow hard.  _Message delivered and received.  Excellent_.  If Sector Seven was stupid enough to target Jack after that particular reminder, they deserved whatever they got.  Moving right along, then.  John continued, “Now, before we leave for Nevada, there are two things I need to retrieve:  my bag and a young lady. Her brain to mouth filter seems to be broken, but she warned us about this.  Her name is Maggie Madsen, and she’s currently in custody.”

“Then we’ll retrieve her.  And. . .Secretary Keller?  You should also know that your younger brother Drake’s former roommate, Reginald Simmons, is a member of Sector Seven,” Banacek added, almost apologetically.  _Simmons.  Oh Lord, why did it have to be Simmons_?  He only met his brother’s roommate a few times, but that was more than enough.  He was borderline obsessive, more than a little annoying, and he had the personality of sandpaper.  John had the uneasy sense that he got worse, rather than better.

However, all he said was, “Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Banacek.”  He was extremely aware that people had said the same things about Jack, and right now, John needed all the help he could get.  Jack was in West Virginia and unable to help him.  But John couldn’t help thinking maybe that was for the best.  He wasn’t sure if Sector Seven could be trusted, and there was no way he would put his daughter’s husband into danger if he could help it.  When this was all over, though, he would bring Jack into this Sector Seven business.  He would need his son-in-law’s input. . .maybe even his guidance.

And once communications came back up again, he would call Rinna and reassure her that he was truly all right.  He would contact his daughter and warn her about Sector Seven.  And he would make sure he sent a detailed email to Jack, informing him of everything that happened over the last few days, including whatever happened at Hoover Dam.  On the way to Nevada, Banacek briefed him on the NBE captured by Simmons and his men.  Something about that story set John’s teeth on edge, especially after he heard that two teenagers were involved, teenagers who were just a little older than his Cissie.  Oh, no.  Something didn’t feel right at all.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

_Something didn’t feel right at all_.

 

Well, if that wasn’t the galactic understatement to end all galactic understatements!  Three days later, with the Decepticons and the Harbinger of Death defeated and deactivated, John Keller could only shake his head in utter disbelief.  Right now, it seemed like the only good thing that came out of this mess was meeting the team that took down the Decepticon in Qatar and those two young kids, one of whom seemed oh so familiar.  And for good reason.

After the battle was concluded and Megatron ( _NBE One, whatever you wanted to call him, so long as he was **dead**_ ) and the rest of his late cohorts were placed where they could never again hurt another human being, John found himself with a colossal mess to clean up.  Quite apart from dealing with the hostile aliens (which was a pleasure, really), there was the matter of Sector Seven and their license to do what they want and not get caught.  That was one thing about Torchwood that always made him uneasy, something he didn’t share with Jack.  His son-in-law occasionally forcibly reminded him that he was from three thousand years in the future and nearly as alien as the beings they just fought.

Besides, there was nothing he could do about Torchwood.  They ultimately answered to the Crown, not to the President and certainly not to the United Nations (not that John was complaining about the latter).  However, Sector Seven was something he could, and would, do something about.  Maggie Madsen and Glen Whitman were both staying on his staff, doing the same thing they had done all along.  He was impressed with their knowledge, yes, but also with their resourcefulness.  Maggie’s idea to use the computer to transmit Morse code to contact the Air Force was, John admitted, brilliant.  Tom Banacek was now also a member of his staff.  And then there was Simmons.

What should he do about Simmons?  On the one hand, he was part of Sector Seven and John still shuddered when he thought about that Nokia phone in the box.  And he thought Nokia was Japanese?  As Jack would have said if he was there, really?  However. . .he was damn handy in the fight against the spastic little Decepticon, and cutting him loose would be a terrible waste of talent.  But Sector Seven had to go.  That was absolutely necessary.  And just as necessary was the creation of something else in its place. . .this one devoted to the cooperation between the non-hostile NBE’s (Autobots. . .they were called the Autobots) and humanity.

John already knew that the core group would be comprised of the remaining members of the Qatar survivors.  That young captain Lennox might remind him of the bad judgment call he made, taking the Cube into a populated area, but a) he learned from it and b) it was ultimately John’s responsibility when he gave his approval to the plan.  The core group would be the Qatar survivors and the Autobots.  At the request of Optimus Prime, they would be recruiting from the militaries of other nations.  At the top of that list was the UK.

The UK.  Torchwood would be involved, the branch of Torchwood home he trusted, the one his son-in-law ran.  And John began to smile.  _Well, well, well_.  He had a place for Simmons, after all.  After the showdown in the armory, it was highly unlikely that the core group would listen to Simmons.  So, John would put him where he might do some good.  It might be hard to convince Jack (especially when he considered the logistics nightmare of putting Reginald Simmons and Owen Harper in the same general area), but John already had a plan in place to make it up to him.  Especially if he turned out to be right about young Mikaela Banes.

Was it possible that Simmons would balk at John’s plans?  Of course.  However, John would remind him that this would afford him the chance to continue his involvement with his life’s work, and keep him away from the Autobots.  And while he was thinking about it, he wanted to speak with Optimus Prime about the remains of the Autobot soldier who died during the battle, if there was any way the humans could help to honor him. . .what was his designation?  Jess. . .no, Jazz.  Jazz was what the kids told him.  He would talk to Optimus about that as well.

And, at some point, once Simmons settled in, he wanted to introduce Jack to Optimus, one on one.  There was a part of him which wanted to see if his playful, flirtatious son-in-law would even try to flirt with Optimus. . .and what would happen to him if he did.  Oh, John didn’t believe that Optimus would hurt Jack.  Not for that.  However, he would be interested to see how Optimus would react to Jack’s flirting.  But there was a second, far less playful reason he wanted to introduce Optimus and Jack.  Optimus and all of the Autobots were more than a thousand years old.  And Jack was far older than nearly any human.  It would do him good to be around someone who saw him as impossibly young as any other human.

Jack was married to a woman who was more than a century younger than he was.  And even the oldest person on the planet was at least twenty-five years younger.  Add to that his birth three thousand years in the future, on a far distant planet, and the man had to feel alien.  If he could introduce Optimus and Jack, perhaps his son-in-law wouldn’t feel quite so alone. . .something that was true, even now.  And the Autobots would be around, long after John and Corinna were gone. . .long after Lacey and Corey and everyone else Jack loved died.  It wasn’t much, but it was the best gift John Keller could offer his old friend.

TBC

 


	4. More than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Autobot decides to hide out among the lorries at Harwood Haulage, giving Rhys Williams the surprise of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured telling how Rhys came to be recruited into NEST might be a good idea. In the original cartoon, Wheeljack was voiced by the great Chris Latta, who died at the young age of forty-nine. He also voiced Starscream in Transformers, and Cobra Commander and Gung-ho in GI Joe. Needless to say, I missed him keenly in both live action movies. In my universe, Wheeljack is the protégé of Que, who was introduced in the third Transformers movie, Dark of the Moon. Wheeljack’s voice and human form are both provided by Mark Strong. Similarly, when I describe Optimus Prime’s human form, it’s Peter Cullen.

Cardiff, Wales

November 2003

Eighteen months before the Battle of Mission City

 

Rhys Williams never thought of himself as special.  Actually, he knew he wasn’t special. . .just an ordinary bloke in his early thirties who drove a lorry for a living.  His girlfriend Gwen, she was the special one.  But Rhys?  Nope.  He was quite ordinary and he was quite happy that way, thank you very much.  That was how he saw himself when he discovered something that was very special ... something that was far than what met the eye.  It began quite innocently, when he was inspecting a lorry the night before he was to make an important delivery.  And inside that lorry was something that didn’t belong in Harwood’s Haulage, much less inside the lorry.

For one thing, this lorry was not designed for transporting cars ... and yet, that was exactly what was settled inside:  a Mercedes-Benz.  For another, that car was not only a Mercedes-Benz, but of a model that Rhys didn’t recognize.  And oh, it was a beauty!  Rhys ran a gentle hand over the frame, murmuring, “Oh hello, my lovely.  How did you get here?”  He was more than a little worried, especially since it was a high-class car.  And beautiful ... a glossy red which Banana Boat would have called ‘candy-apple red.’ 

His life was about to get a helluva lot more bizarre.  For as he examined the car, an unfamiliar voice answered serenely, “I fear you are not yet ready for that story yet, my young friend.”  Rhys nearly went arse-over-teakettle as he scrambled away.  Where the hell was that voice coming from?  ‘Cause he was looking inside the car and there was no one inside!  He looked around wildly, wondering if Dafydd and Banana Boat were having a go at him.  Rhys wouldn’t put it past either of ‘em.  However, the voice said, “As I said, you are not yet ready for that story.  Your heart-rate and respiration indicate you’re in distress.  What may I do to help?”

“You can tell me who the bloody hell you are and how you got in here and where you are?  Dafydd and Banana Boat put you up to this, didn’t they?  Buggers!” Rhys swore.  He swore again when a figure literally materialized in the driver’s side and looked at him quite calmly, as if he went about scaring the bloody blue blazes out of innocent blokes on a regular basis.  Which, for all Rhys knew, was the case.  He looked to be in his middle forties, with thinning dark hair and dark green eyes.  But he had to be a hallucination.  Nothing else made sense to Rhys.

“I know neither Dafydd nor Banana Boat, and I suppose I should tell you that story whether you are ready to hear it or not.  Very well.  You might be more comfortable sitting down. . .in fact, I must insist on it.  I do not wish for you to injure yourself.  And please forgive my lack of manners. . .my designation is Wheeljack.  What of yours, youngling?” the hallucination inquired politely.  The door popped open and Rhys slipped inside the car, feeling a bit like poor Alice must have when she fell down the rabbit hole.  The hallucination that called itself Wheeljack continued, “I arrived on this planet two of your years ago, sent ahead by my mentor.  I have chosen to call him ‘Que,’ after the rather eccentric inventor in your _James Bond_ movies.”

Arrived on this planet?  Things were becoming more and more surreal by the moment.  However, that was just the beginning, as Wheeljack continued, “Several of your millennia ago, our leader launched our ultimate life source into the cosmos, as a way of protecting it from being used for ill.  Our faction split into several teams to find it again.  My mentor and I were to proceed to your planet when our leader’s squad reported a likely location. . .however, Que was injured and I left him in the hands of our scout.  The scout for Prime’s team, designation Bumblebee, chose to search the United States. . .I chose the United Kingdom, because my research indicated that the UK was a likely target for alien technology, thanks to previous alien invasions stopped by someone called the Doctor.”

Rhys gaped, his mind reeling from the influx of information.  What the hell did he say to all that?  At last, he blurted out, “Why are you trusting me with all this information?  What’s to stop me from tellin’ everyone I know?  _Hey, look everyone, I found the real-life Kitt_!  I could make some good money off you!”  Wheeljack was silent for several moments, as if concentrating or mulling over what he said.  Belatedly, Rhys realized that he had no idea what Wheeljack was capable of.  He was a talking car. . .who’s to say that he was like KITT?  What if he was really like KARR?  (Never mind that Rhys always felt a bit sorry for KARR, that wasn’t the point)

However, after several moments, Wheeljack replied, his voice almost achingly gentle, “My research indicates it would be unlikely that you would be believed, should you pass information along to others.  And you still have not told me your name, youngling.  I cannot continue to call you ‘youngling’ or ‘fleshling,’ and I think it highly unlikely that you would enjoy being called ‘squishy,’ thought it is an accurate descriptive term for such a small, fragile being such as yourself.”  Rhys started to answer, before closing his mouth once more.  He had no idea how to respond to that, and didn’t his mam teach him better manners than that?  Yes. . .yes, she did.

“I’m ... my name, my designation, is Rhys Williams.  I’m a drive for Harwood Haulage, where we are now.  And no, I wouldn’t want to be called ‘squishy’ or ‘fleshling.’  I’m guessing that ‘youngling’ is your species of kid, I mean of children?  How can you be sure that I’m young, compared to you?” Rhys questioned.  He still had no idea what Wheeljack was, exactly, but against his will and his better judgment, Rhys was starting to believe that this was truly real.  Which meant. . .he was talking to an alien?  Oooh, best not to think about that right now.  Rhys was worried that his brain would melt.  And right now, brain melting would probably be pretty damn accurate, and not an exaggeration.

“Indeed.  ‘Youngling’ is one term we use and ‘sparkling’ is another.  And I am an Autonomous Robotic Organism from the planet Cybertron.  However, I believe ‘Autobot’ would be easier for you to say.  As to your other question?  My sensors indicate that you are in your early thirties, which is considered quite young for your species.  My species. . .I have been activated for thousands of your years.  Optimus Prime, our leader, is nearly seventeen thousand years old, by your count, and he is only middle-aged by our reckoning,” Wheeljack explained.  And Rhys struggled mightily to keep from. . .something.  How on earth did a simple man like himself accept and process something like this?  There was a part of Rhys that wondered if maybe he didn’t actually have a few too many at the pub before heading over to Harwood’s to check on his lorry before his run the following day.  Except he wouldn’t do that.  He knew better.

“Bloody hell.  Uhm. . .why are you talkin’ to me?  Why aren’t you makin’ contact with the Queen or some other dignitary?” Rhys finally inquired, a weak question even to his own ears.  _Sod it, Williams_ , he thought angrily, _is that the best you can do?  Talkin’ to a creature from outer space, not intent on takin’ over the planet like the ones who seemed to hit London at least once a year, usually around Christmas time, and you’re wantin’ to know why he’s talkin’ to you?  Have you lost your mind?_    Rhys had to admit, rather ruefully, that this was a distinct possibility.  And really, was there a chapter in some etiquette book or in the government protocols on how to handle your first contact with an alien being?  Especially one disguised as a car?  At least, Rhys was assuming that the car was just a disguise.  What if there really was a race of car-people out there, somewhere in the universe?

“Because my mission requires secrecy, because your country would likely regard me with suspicion, and because I like you.  You take pride in your job, Rhys Williams, or you would not be here this evening,” Wheeljack responded placidly.  Oh.  Well, he supposed that made sense.  Wheeljack continued after a moment, “I need your help, youngling.  That which I seek is not here and I must search Europe.  It is an easy enough matter for me to take your Chunnel into France, but I will require assistance.  Can you ... _will_ you help me?”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say, ‘ _no_.’ More to the point, he wanted to say ‘no.’ It had nothing to do with him, he was a lorry driver and he had a job in the morning.  He really should be getting home, so he could get some sleep.  But. . .who else was there?  Rhys thought of the journey that was ahead of Wheeljack.  It was at that moment that the projection Wheeljack was using flickered. . .and Rhys understood why the car needed his help.  And as he already realized, there was no one else.  For some reason, Wheeljack chose to trust him.  He was relying on Rhys.  And, Rhys realized, he couldn’t shrug that off.

“What do you need from me?  Aside from being ‘the driver,’ of course,” Rhys asked.  There was a huff of what seemed to be laughter from Wheeljack (though it was hard to be sure, as he’d never heard a car laughing before), and Rhys continued, “And I’ll need your help if I want to carry this out.  The last thing I want is to be arrested for stealing.  My girlfriend is a constable.”  He shuddered at that concept. 

“I would allow no harm to come to you, Rhys Williams.  I can make the arrangements for paperwork, but I do need a driver,” was the immediate and reassuring response.  There was a brief silence, presumably while Wheeljack did further research, then the car said somewhat reluctantly, “There is one more thing.  We must leave this lorry.  Before we leave, I should show my true form.  I need you to leave the lorry first and discern the likelihood that someone will see us.”  Rhys swallowed hard, but left the warmth of the car and trundled out of the lorry.  Once he was satisfied that there was no danger to Wheeljack, he poked his head back inside the lorry and motioned to Wheeljack that the coast was clear.

The alien disguised as a car wheeled cautiously down the ramp and Rhys backed away.  Wheeljack observed, “You should stand further back, Rhys.  I do not wish for you to be harmed when I leave my alternate form.”  _Alternate form_?  However, Rhys backed away.  Wheeljack himself said that Rhys was ‘squishy,’ and Rhys had absolutely no desire to be squished.  A few seconds later, he found that he was grateful for Wheeljack’s warning, for the alien seemed to explode.  Rhys took an additional step back, inhaling sharply as he watched Wheeljack’s parts disassemble, then reassemble.  What was a Mercedes-Benz only seconds earlier became a robot nearly seven meters tall ... and the young Welshman’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Wh. . .wh. . .Wheeljack?” he finally managed to say.  The giant robot inclined his head and Rhys could only stare at him for several moments.  The car he’d spent the last several moments conversing with inclined his head solemnly.  He. . .it. . .whatever. . .was magnificent.  While he couldn’t make out Wheeljack’s features, he could still see that the robot _had_ features.  Rhys finally said, “Well, that explains why you’re a car.  You can’t exactly run around Cardiff like that!”  He swallowed hard, his mind going blank after dispensing those words of wisdom.  Which, apparently, were welcomed nonetheless. 

Wheeljack replied, “Indeed.  Now you see why I wanted to be sure that we would not be seen.  There is still that risk, naturally, but at the very least, the risk is now minimized.”  Wheeljack then collapsed in on himself, returning to his car form.  Once it was done, the door to the driver’s side popped open.  Rhys recognized the invitation for what it was, and slipped back inside the car quickly.  Wheeljack continued, “I find that I am glad I came to the United Kingdom.  I did not find that which I seek, but I did find something just as valuable:  a trusted friend.”  There was an initial flood of warmth in his chest, but then the doubts crept in. 

“How can you be so sure that you can trust me?” Rhys questioned, feeling more and more out of his depth.  How could this. . .this being, this indescribably ancient being. . .know that Rhys could be trusted?  They only just met!  It was one thing for Banana Boat, Dafydd and Gwen to trust him. But Wheeljack?  Rhys was incredibly young and incredibly tiny compared to this extraordinary individual.  And that was exactly what Wheeljack was. . .no, he wasn’t a human being, but he was an individual, with a distinct personality.  And oh, how he wished he could share this with someone!  But Wheeljack trusted him, and he couldn’t betray that trust.

“You came here tonight to ensure that your lorry was ready for tomorrow’s delivery.  I trusted you once tonight, and you didn’t betray that trust.  I have no reason to think that you will.  I am an inventor, Rhys Williams, but I also have other skills.  You will not betray me.  Even if you could tell someone who would believe you, who might exploit me, you still would not,” Wheeljack answered.  All true. . .Rhys just wished he knew how Wheeljack could be sure of that.  And really, did it matter?

“When I take you through the Chunnel, will I ... will I ever see you again, Wheeljack?” Rhys asked slowly, running his hand gently along the dashboard.  Wheeljack gave a soft little hum, which Rhys thought was a hum of pleasure or satisfaction.  It didn’t seem like Wheeljack was upset with him.  Which was good.  Rhys hadn’t yet forgotten that ‘squishy’ was mentioned as an adjective for human beings.  There was no doubt in his mind that Wheeljack could squish him, however accidently.

“I would not say it’s impossible, such a thing,” Wheeljack observed, “although I can make no promises, either.  If it is within my power, Rhys Williams, you will see me again.  Will that do?”  It would do very well.  Rhys petted the car again, and Wheeljack added, “I hope we do see each other again, Rhys.  I hope for that very much.”  So did Rhys.  Wheeljack continued after a moment, “For now, youngling, you should return home and I must begin work on the paperwork that you will need to accompany me through the Chunnel.  Rest well, Rhys Williams.  You will need to be well-rested to drive safely on the morrow.”  In spite of himself, Rhys smiled at Wheeljack’s fussing.  He gave the car/robot one last pat, and then got out of the car.  Before he went home, he did have to check the lorry.  Just to be safe.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

July 2005

Two months after the Battle of Mission City

“Williams, come in here for a mo,” Mr. Harwood called.  Rhys Williams grimaced a little.  So much for his plan to get home before Gwen to make lasagna.  However, work was work.  He made his way into the office, to find three men about his own age.  Mr. Harwood continued as Rhys nodded to the men, “These gentlemen are Captain Will Lennox, of the US Army Rangers; Sergeant Robert Epps, of the US Air Force; and Sergeant Brendan Graham of the Special Action Services, Williams.  Do you remember taking that Mercedes-Benz to France?”

_Wheeljack_.  He was talking about Wheeljack.  However, Rhys swallowed hard and nodded.  The young man introduced as Captain Lennox said, “We wanted to come and thank you personally for helping to return that Mercedes-Benz to his family.  The information collected turned out to be far more valuable than anyone realized.”  Rhys felt his mouth drop open, and the young SAS sergeant slipped around him to close the door, and the American added, “Yes, Mr. Williams, we know Wheeljack very well.  He told us about your kindness to him and your assistance in reaching France to continue his search.”

“Is he all right?” Rhys asked, without thinking, before realizing just how stupid it sounded.  However, before he could say anything else, the two Americans smiled at each other, before exchanging a look with the SAS sergeant.  Rhys had the uneasy sense that there were at least two different conversations going on in the room, and he was only involved with one of them.  He bided his time, however; his instincts were telling him that he needed to wait and let this play out. . .that it could be very important to the rest of his life.

“He’s fine ... wanted us to give you his best and tell you that he’s not forgotten you.  Mentioned changing his human form to honor you, but Optimus talked him out of it.  Pointed out that might cause confusion later on.  You see, when the idea of an alliance between our two species was first proposed, Wheeljack immediately suggested you for our new organization,” Sergeant Graham observed, moving back to stand alongside the two Americans.  English then, rather than Scottish.  These days, it was hard to tell.  Well, Rhys wouldn’t hold it against him; at least, not until Graham gave him reason. . .wait, what?

He didn’t realize he had done a quick double-take until Sergeant Epps put in, “We’re formin’ up a new group, called NEST.  Optimus, that’s Wheeljack’s leader, wants it to be the Autobots and military personnel, but he wants civilians as well, to help other civilians eventually accept them.  You wouldn’t have to join the military. . .you’d be kinda like a civilian contractor, but you’d answer to Lennox here and Optimus Prime.  Doin’ the same thing you are now, drivin’ trucks ... err, I mean, lorries, and bein’ around other Autobots like Wheeljack.” 

Graham took over, observing, “You’d remain in Cardiff for now ... you’ll still be a civilian, as we said, but you would need to undergo some training, not just for your own sake, but for the sake of the entire organization.  You already have met Wheeljack, but he’s far from the largest of the Autobots.”  Well, that made a certain amount of sense.  Graham continued, “You can have a few days to think it over. . .we’ll be in the UK until the end of the week.  There are negotiations underway for permanent bases in the UK and the United States, with the potential of outposts being established in other countries.”

He had time to think it over.  On one hand, Rhys loved his job and he was good at it.  He was happy in Cardiff, and would miss Gwen, Banana Boat and Dafydd, as well as his family.  But. . .  He asked slowly, “What exactly does NEST do?  And why me?  I’m certainly no one special, just an average bloke.”  And then something else occurred to him.  Mr. Harwood’s expression hadn’t changed at all during the entire conversation.  Rhys gaped, before blurting out, “And you knew about Wheeljack all along!”

“Of course I did, Williams, I found him and put him here.  More to the point, I put him in that lorry where you found him, to keep him out of sight.  A bit of an oversight on my part, as I forgot that you would be checking the lorry before your delivery the following morning,” Mr. Harwood answered calmly.  At that point, Rhys had to sit down.  Too many surprises during the last few minutes were taking their toll.  Mr. Harwood’s voice gentled as he continued, “And in answer to your question of why you.  You’re the only person I’d trust to do right by the Autobots, Rhys.  You’re a good man, solid and dedicated.  You didn’t panic when you encountered Wheeljack, but as strange as the situation was, you kept your head.  And since Bren is my nephew, the recruiting committee started here.”

“I know we’ve given you a lot to think about, Mr. Williams.  And in answer to your other question, NEST helps to protect the Earth from the Decepticons.  That’s the other faction that I believe Wheeljack mentioned to you.  And make no mistake, there are other aliens out there that mean us just as much harm as the Decepticons do,” Captain Lennox observed.  Protect the earth.  Could he, Rhys Williams, do that?  But he wouldn’t, not really.  He’d be driving lorries and taking some of the burden from the shoulders of those who actually would be protecting the Earth.  Lennox added, “And Mr. Harwood has already said that your job here will be waiting for you when you come back. . .maybe even a managerial position.”

Managerial?  Him?  Rhys was glad he was sitting down, especially when Mr. Harwood added, “By the time NEST is done with you, son, you’ll be more than capable. . .hell, I might even sell the business to you!  You’ll have no fear of finding a job if you realize that NEST isn’t where you need to be.  I will always accept you back.  But if it was me, and I was twenty-five years younger?  I’d take this opportunity, if only so you don’t wonder what might have been.”  Rhys closed his eyes.  He wasn’t anybody special, just an ordinary bloke who drove lorries.  Some might have called him unimaginative, and they were probably right.  But right now, he couldn’t deny that Mr. Harwood was right.  Did he _really_ want to waste an opportunity like this?

“I can let you know at the end of the week?” he asked and both the Americans nodded.  Graham just looked at him with knowing eyes, as if he already realized what Rhys would decide but would let him make his decision.  Rhys continued, “Is there a place I can meet you or a way I can contact you?”  Too late, he realized he could have relayed his decision to Mr. Harwood, but it was too late to unsay his words. 

“I’ve left our contact information with my uncle, Mr. Williams,” Sergeant Graham replied.  He paused, and then added with a half-smile, “I’m given to understand that you’re an excellent cook.  If you’re afraid that your talents won’t be utilized, I can assure you, that won’t be the case.”  _Oh_.  Oh, he hadn’t thought of that.  Cooking was something he enjoyed, something he did to relax, but if these guys didn’t get home-cooked meals. . .  No.  No, he wasn’t ready to make his decision yet, and what about Gwen?  Banana Boat and Dafydd were his mates, but they weren’t his girlfriend.  His parents would understand. . .they’d miss him, but they’d understand.

He asked slowly, “If I do accept your offer, what do I tell my girlfriend?  I can’t imagine that you want it spread around that there’s a robotic civil war taking place on earth.”  This time, it was Lennox who offered him a half-smile, looking both amused and. . .what?  Rhys couldn’t quite read the other young man’s expression.  Graham ducked his head, Epps grinned broadly, and Rhys couldn’t shake the feeling that he said something other than what he meant to say.  But what could that something be?

“We’ll need to vet her first ... we vetted you as soon as SecDef Keller got NEST approved.  But my wife knows about the Autobots. . .in large part because Ironhide, the weapons specialist and bodyguard for Optimus Prime, drove me home to our farm after the battle was over,” Lennox replied.  Battle?  Now Rhys remembered hearing about something that happened in the States, but didn’t really pay attention to it.  The two factions clashed, and that was the battle Lennox meant.  And this Ironhide drove the captain home after it was over?  It sounded like something Wheeljack would do.  Were they all like that?  Captain Lennox offered his hand, observing, “We’ll leave you to make your decision.  I hope you do decide to join us.  I think we’d all enjoy having you aboard.”  The other two men shook his hand, before leaving him in Mr. Harwood’s office, still trying slow down his mind.

Two days later, he was on the phone with Sergeant Brendan Graham to accept the job offer.  Two weeks after that, he was up to his arse in paperwork and confidential information, discovering that when the three recruiters said ‘training,’ they meant he would end up helping to write the training manuals. When he wasn’t helping to write training manuals and becoming acclimated to sharing his planet with the Autobots, he was making dinner for homesick youngsters who were identified as potential NEST members.  Six weeks after _that_ , he was on the plane to Nevada, the temporary base for NEST while negotiations were finalized.

And four months after Rhys left on that plane alone, Gwen joined him.

 

TBC


	5. A Meeting of Immortals (Or Nearly So)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Optimus. Really, what else is there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, we come to the end of Moments in Time. I couldn’t resist the idea of Jack meet Optimus; however, it ended up going places I never anticipated. My original idea was to have Jack flirt with Optimus, just to see if he could get away with it, and Optimus respond in a surprising manner. Oh well. Maybe some other time. While Bumblebee isn’t canonically Optimus Prime’s sparkling, I love the idea. Next story deals with the clean-up at Canary Wharf and all that entails, while rogue elements of Sector Seven make their appearance as well, looking for revenge.

Hoover Dam, Nevada

July 2005

 

If he hadn’t seen it for himself, he never would have believed it:  Captain Jack Harkness was actually nervous.  Secretary of Defense John Keller watched in amusement as his son-in-law twitched.  On the other side of the seemingly young man stood Jack’s granddaughter, Mikaela Banes, who was holding his hand tightly.  The girl peeked around her grandfather and smiled at John.   He returned the smile, mentally chastising himself.  He knew that Jack had grown children and grandchildren and probably even great-grandchildren.  .  .but knowing that and coming face to face with one of those individuals were two very different things.  Especially since he put things into motion, for Jack to find his former lover and granddaughter once more.

“Try not to be nervous, Jack,” Mikaela said softly, swinging his hand a little, “Optimus is one of the most gentle, kindest beings you can imagine.  A serious bad-ass, sure, but he’s still kind and gentle to those whom he trusts.  And I’ve already told him that you’re part of my family, so that makes you part of his as well.”  She did not, John noticed, comment on her relationship with Jack.  She introduced his son-in-law to Sam Witwicky as a relative visiting town. . .deliberately not specifying what sort of relative he was.  He could appreciate her creativity, but hoped it wouldn’t come back to bite her.

And Jack was telling Mikaela in a barely-audible mumble, “I’m not nervous.”  To her credit, Mikaela only smiled.  Obviously, she bought that as much as John did. . .not at all.  Jack sighed, “All right, so I’m a little nervous.  I’m about to meet my childhood hero. . .one of them at least, can you really blame me?”  Mikaela simply hugged his arm, once more peeking around her grandfather to smile at John.  Since Jack was married to John’s daughter, and Lacey was technically Mikaela’s step-grandmother, did that make John the young girl’s step-great-grandfather?  Ooh, best to stop right there before he broke his brain.

“I’ve met several of my heroes over the last few weeks, Jack, including an impossible man who is my grandfather.  You have nothing to be nervous about, I think Optimus will love you, just as I do, just as Lacey does,” Mikaela replied.  She thought about that for a moment, then corrected, “Well, maybe not as Lacey does, that would be somewhat creepy. Optimus and the other Autobots don’t have a gender, but he could squish you if he wasn’t paying attention.”  John couldn’t help smirking at the girl’s observation.

“Trust me, that wouldn’t stop your grandfather from flirting with him.  I remember him flirting with Mike Franks and Greg Easton, never mind that Greg could break him in half.  There are times when I think Jack has no self-preservation,” he retorted.  Jack shot him a dark look, but kept his own counsel.  Ooh.  He really _was_ nervous about meeting Optimus.  It had to be a bad case of nerves if he was being this quiet about it.  And John was never sure how to deal with Jack when he got nervous, because it was so rare to see Jack anxious. 

“I didn’t just flirt with them, I kissed both Greg and Mike.  Surprised Mike so badly, he didn’t deck me.  Greg just laughed and told me that if I had the balls to kiss a man who could break me in half, that had to be rewarded.  And then he picked up Lacey and kissed her full on the mouth.  I didn’t bother to tell him that I’m not so easy to break.  He already knows that,” Jack mused and John raised his eyebrows, while Mikaela covered a giggle behind her hand.  The Secretary of Defense shook his head in amusement.  There were times when he wondered if Jack would ever change. . .and the rest of the time, he knew he would be happy if he didn’t.

“Indeed, Captain Harkness,” came the amused voice of Optimus Prime, “Such bravery should be rewarded.  And though you are quite attractive, even to a Cybertronian, I fear that our means of intimacy would likely result in your death.”  Jack froze, his head tilting backward as he tried to find Optimus.  The massive Cybertronian left the shadows and John heard his son-in-law inhale sharply as he finally saw one of his childhood heroes for the first time.  Jack said often that you should never meet your heroes, but John had a feeling that Optimus would meet any expectations Jack might have. . .and blow them out of the water, proverbially speaking.

Optimus came forward and knelt before the three humans, saying gently, “It is an honor to meet you, Captain Jack Harkness.  The Secretary of Defense has told me much about you.”  He carefully extended one giant finger that could easily end Jack’s life (however temporarily), and Jack grasped his finger with both hands.  Given how awed his son-in-law’s expression was, John was actually a little surprised that Jack even had the presence of mind to do that.  Optimus continued, “You are Mikaela’s grandfather.”  It was a statement, not a question.

“The honor is all mine, sir,” Jack replied, sounding more like an earnest young cadet than the brash, flirtatious man whom John had known for such a long time.  What were the stories told to his friend so many years ago, so many years from now, that he would react this way?  John was further shocked when Jack added almost shyly (Jack Harkness?  Shy?  _Someone check the zoo, see if the leopards changed their spots_ ), “Yes, Mikaela is my granddaughter.  My wife tells me that she sees the resemblance between us.”

“As do I.  Since Secretary of Defense Keller informed me that he would be bringing you to our base, I began searching your World Wide Web to learn more about you,” Optimus replied.  John exchanged a look with Mikaela, not sure how Jack would take this.  On the other hand, he did know that his other three team members. . .Toshiko, Owen, and Suzie. . .routinely did the same.  Their efforts amused Jack, rather than annoyed him.  However, they didn’t have access to the resources that Optimus did.  The Autobot leader continued, “Part of your organization is very much like the late Sector Seven.  But not the branch commanded by you.  Why?”

Well, there was a loaded question, and glancing at his long-time friend, John wondered if Jack would answer.  Most of the time, he chose not to tell people that he was more or less immortal.  Given his past, it was totally understandable.  And no, he didn’t know about specific incidents, but he knew how humanity could be.  John himself found out by accident, as did Greg and Mike.  Once that was revealed, Jack reluctantly admitted that he was from three thousand years in the future and that he wasn’t sure why he was immortal.  Just that there was a life or death battle against an unrelenting enemy, and he died.  Once he really trusted you, he told you about the Doctor and about Rose, and whom he was before he met them.

Jack finally said quietly, “Because I’ve seen the universe, Optimus Prime, and while I’ll do what I must to defend this world, I won’t make innocent beings suffer if I can possibly help it.  Sometimes, I have to, despite my wishes and intentions.  And I have to live with that.  I do live with it, hearing their voices and seeing their faces in my dreams.  But if there’s a way I can help those innocents get home or make a home on this planet, then I will.  I wasn’t always a good man, Optimus.  And there are times now when I’m not a good man.”

“I disagree.  If you were not a good man, then you would not seek to protect others and you would not grieve for those innocents you cannot save.  You have lived nearly two hundred years, Jack Harkness, but I have lived for several thousand of your years.  And I tell you now, in just a few weeks on your planet, I know good men and I know bad.  I know men on the right path and men who are misguided.  Another branch of Torchwood would have likely taken the same steps when Bumblebee was captured, but yours would not have,” Optimus answered in a manner as blunt as anything John had heard from the alien to date.

Jack was silent for several moments before he asked what John was sure Mikaela wondered all along, “I’ve read the briefings.  Why did you let Sector Seven go when they captured Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela?”  Mikaela inhaled sharply, but John shook his head.  This was important.  He wasn’t sure yet how it was important, but it was important, and they would not interfere.  Mikaela bit her lip, and then nodded.  Good.  Right now, neither of them were important to this conversation.

“I wanted to rescue them.  In addition to being a fine scout, Bumblebee is my own sparkling, and the only sparkling I know to be alive.  My femmeling is dead, and my other mechling may be dead as well.  It was not an easy decision.  But it was imperative that we find the Cube, for the sake of all.  Did my spark ache?  It did.  But I could not allow this planet to be lost, as Cybertron, no matter what it cost me.  You understand this, Jack Harkness, I can see that in your eyes,” Optimus answered.  Mikaela covered her mouth with her hands, eyes filling with tears, while John put his arm around her shoulders.  He remembered his conversation with Corinna, about the conversation she had with Lacey while he was picking Jack and Toshiko up from the airport.  Make the hard choice or the easy and convenient choice.  Optimus added, “I count myself fortunate indeed that Bumblebee understands my choice and forgives me.”

Optimus leaned forward, his fingers slipping around Jack in a gentle, protective embrace, and he continued, “You have found it necessary to make those decisions. . .you have made them, you will make them again.  Others will not understand.  I, however, will.  Perhaps I will not approve of the decision you make in the end, perhaps I will wish it was not necessary.  But I will understand, youngling, and so long as the Autobots remain on Earth, regardless of your own location, I will always stand at your side proudly.” 

Even from his position, John could see Jack swallowing hard (was he blinking back tears?  Dear lord, he was).  The human said hoarsely, “I don’t know why I’m like this, Optimus.  When the Doctor comes back, I’ll. . .I need to know what happened to me, I need to know if I can be made mortal again.  I’ve already told my wife, she knows and understands.  But I want someone looking after her, because I don’t know how long it will take.  It could be minutes, it could be days or weeks or months.”

“Of course you need to know those things, Captain.  And when that day comes, youngling, there will be many, humans and Autobots alike, who will look after your wife.  Indeed, the Secretary of Defense has already requested an Autobot guardian for her.  I cannot guarantee her safety, something you know already.  But there will be someone watching over her and over your daughter.  We have already seen many pictures of little Corinna,” Optimus said, a hint of laughter in his voice.  John rolled his eyes.  So he was proud of his beautiful little granddaughter.  Wasn’t that his prerogative as a grandfather? 

“Thank you.  I know I should tell the rest of my team about finding the right kind of Doctor, but that would mean. . .” Jack began.  Telling them about his seeming immortality, and that was something Jack was loathe to do.  Intellectually, John agreed. . .Jack should tell his team, if he trusted them.  But for all his strength, for all his intelligence, for all his compassion, Jack was still a human being who was hurt repeatedly in the past by people he trusted, people who knew the truth about him.  And everyone had their limits.

“When you are ready, you will tell them,” Optimus stated.  It wasn’t an opinion, but a fact.  Optimus continued, “Likely, they will be hurt that you did not tell them.  Likely, they will not understand in the beginning.  But they will eventually understand, if they are worth having on your team.”  Hear hear.  Now Optimus picked him up, carefully cradling Jack in his hand, and brought him to eye level.  He continued, “And for those days when you are uncertain of your path, perhaps we can light the way together.  You are far older than John Keller, and he no longer needs a father.  Nor do you.  But I have lost my brother, and find I am not opposed to having a younger brother. . .I spent many millennia as the younger brother myself.”

That surprised a laugh from Jack, who replied, “I was an older brother, too.  But, I think I’d like to have an older brother.  I failed my brother, just as yours failed you.  I told you, I read the briefing. . .I know that Megatron was your brother.  Maybe I’ll have more luck with my older brother than I did with my younger.”  Optimus made an odd, keening sound as he drew Jack to his chest, where his spark rested.  It took John a moment to understand what he was seeing, and then he found himself blinking back tears.

He arranged the meeting between Jack and Optimus as a means to ensure that his old friend wouldn’t be alone for as long as possible.  In the end, Optimus would die, as would all of the Autobots.  In time, the Cybertronians as a race would die out.  But that would take many years, and Jack would have those Autobots for thousands of years.  However, what he wasn’t anticipating was the brotherly ties that immediately sprang up between Jack and Optimus.  Jack wasn’t a Prime and never would be.  But he understood the decisions Optimus had to make, just as Optimus understood the same for Jack, and that made them brothers.  Just as he and Corinna made their choice more than thirty years earlier, Optimus chose Jack to be part of his family.

God help the Decepticons, the Daleks, and anyone else who decided to attack Earth!

 

FIN


End file.
